Finding Utopia
by AbyssEater
Summary: It was a common goal that brought them together. They knew it existed, just not how to reach it. It wasn't going to deter them, though. Not when they felt it getting closer with every passing day. Staying inconspicious was no longer an option either, not with who they are, each sharing a lineage that warrented attention. Yet, what did they have to lose in the end? [Multiple X-over]


Chapter 1

* * *

''_Oh Narutoooo~!'' _The door leading to his bedroom was swung open as the exuberant girl pranced inside. She walked up to the bed where he laid and took a hold of the covers which she without a single care threw to the side. ''Ara..'' She made a noise as her cheeks turned gained a red hue as she stared at the half naked form of her master.

She eyed his form intently. It wasn't the first time she had seen him like this, not by far. She had even seen him with less and done more than just staring. Still, she couldn't help but admire his physique which was a result of years of hard work. Though, were her lips this dry when she entered?

''Mhrg..'' A noise came from his throat and her right eye twitched when instead of waking up he scrunched up his face before covering his closed eyes with one of his arms.

She wasn't having any of that! She marched up to the side of his bed where he was lying and reached down to lift his arm up.

It didn't go as she had planned for he wasn't asleep like she had thought and when her hand neared his arm he surprised her by snatching her arm and pulling her in bed with him. She let out a meek squeal which was muffled as he held her close.

''Got you Musashi-chan~!'' She shivered as he whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her skin which had her bite her lower lip. She weakly glared at him, her teal orbs meeting his azure ones that were shining with playfulness. Though her glare quickly faltered when he began brushing his fingers through her lush silver hair, his other hand brushing back the long bang on the right side of her face.

''Mhwuh!'' She attempted to wiggle out of his hold but had no such luck. ''C'mon master, as much as I like our closeness we really have to get up.''

''Nu-uh!'' Naruto shook his head like he was a small child, pout included. ''You haven't even told me why I should get up this early in the morning.'' He then lightly swatted her behind, smirking from the yelp that left her. ''And what did I tell you about calling me?''

''..To call you by your name?'' Musashi admitted with red cheeks and saw him nod. ''Well, that's not my fault. Even after all this time I still slip up occasionally. Still! Don't change the topic! First, it's not morning but noon, you've been sleeping in a lot lately. Second, we're heading to Japan later today, remember? We just need to visit Lady Osiris as she said to be in talks regarding our stay there.''

Naruto's eyes lit up in remembrance. ''Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Need to make sure to thank her for all that she's done for us. Helps that she's a pleasure to be around once you get past her arrogant nature.''

Musashi huffed as she averted her gaze to the side while muttering. ''I bet.''

''Huh? What was that?''

''I said that of course you like being around her. It's expected with the way she constantly tried to jump your bones.

''Hoh?'' Naruto raised one of his eyebrows in amusement. ''Is that jealousy I hear, Musashi~? Though I don't blame you, few are capable of resisting my charms.'' He puffed out his chest and closed his eyes.

''Pff! Charms? In your dreams maybe.''

''Wow.. I mean that's harsh.. False as well given how I've managed to get you to join me along with the others.''

''Hah?! What are you talking about. Don't take me joining you for falling for your charms, that's ridiculous. I just joined for the food, that's all.''

Naruto hummed with narrowed eyes. ''Really now? I guess that makes somewhat sense given how much you like _my_ sausage.'' His words, especially the emphasised one coupled with the infuriating smirk he wore earned him a jab in his ribs from her.

It didn't stop him from chuckling though while he rubbed his right side. ''Haha… Sorry but I couldn't let an opportunity like that go to waste.'' And before she could utter a response she felt him briefly pressing his lips against her cheek and found herself carried in his arms as he had finally decided to get up.

''W-What are you doing?''

Naruto paused mid-step and looked down at her. ''Uhm.. Taking a shower of course. I Need to look neat if we're seeing Lady Osiris you know?''

Musashi could only sigh as he brought her with him into the bathroom. Oh well, a part of her should have expected something like this after she had denied him yesterday evening.

* * *

Sitting on a throne that was present in a rather extravagant room was a young woman of otherworldly beauty. Her hair was as black like the night itself. Her slender and voluptuous body was barely covered, and the little that was covered was due to golden accessories she wore.

Especially the ones that were covering her large breast which actually only covered the top, letting the rest along with her stomach to be seen. A small piece of cloth was all that covered her hips and kept her private parts from being out in the open but in turn displayed her long and unblemished thighs and her legs which, along with the rest of her held, a darker tint to it, one akin to having tanned in the sun.

And when she sensed two familiar energies entering the vicinity, her eyelids parted, revealing two orbs of molten gold that were glittering as light reflected off of them.

And then, when the doors leading to her quarters opened and he entered she was unable to stop her smile from forming, a very, very sultry one as she apprecialy roamed her eyes over his form. Oooh~. She almost swooned, her thighs rubbing together as she feasted upon the sight of his bare chest. Those muscles seemed to be sculpted from stone itself, and she thanked The Great Creator, Atum for the lack of shirt the blond was wearing underneath his open jacket.

If it wasn't for her being here as well, she would've jumped him by now, riding him until she would no longer be able to feel anything from the waist down. Bouncing on his lap to where she wouldn't able to differentiate between day and night, lost in a haze of pleasure instead.

But alas, she actually send the silver haired girl who stood at his side a glare who took note of this and met her gaze with her own.

''Erm.. Lady Osiris? We were supposed to speak to regarding our arrangements in Japan?''

''Ah! Of course,'' She quickly nodded her head before frowning. ''Though, didn't I ask you to call me by my name? There's no need to address me so formally, we've known each other for so long now I'd like to think we're more than just acquaintances.'' There was a certain suggestive tone to her voice that much to her annoyance flew right past him.

''Hehe.. I forgot.. Sorry.'' He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, making sure not to look at Musashi as he was sure she'd be smirking as he had called her out on that and now was doing the exact same. ''But back to the point.. Did everything work out?''

''Ahuh,'' Osiris sent him a nod. ''It did, I had a delightful talk with Amaterasu while we were at it. I hadn't spoken with her in some time.''

''Sweet! So my peerage and I can freely roam Japan and continue with our business unbothered?'' When she nodded again Naruto flashed her a smile that had her cheeks turn a rosy color. ''Aaaah! Thank you so much Osiris! If I could I'd kiss you.''

Unlike her master, who was either very much aware of a girl's interest in him or completely oblivious, she did notice the slight widening of Osiris' eyes, the way she bit her lower lip and how she shuffled in her seat. It's almost as if she was considering making her way over to him and snatch her master's lips.

Urgh… She wondered how much longer it was going to take until they'd end up in bed together. Strangely enough it made her feel more at ease as opposed to the situation they were now in. Musashi knew Naruto was interested in Osiris the same way as she was to him, but the way they were going about it was something she very much disliked.

And she knew she wasn't the only as her fellow peerage members had voiced their displeasure as well, just not with him but her instead. Which she disliked as well.

''W-Well.. I uh, I wouldn't complain..'' Osiris muttered shyly. Naruto blinked as he was sure she said something but it had been too soft for even his ears to pick. ''Nothing!'' She said quickly after he asked her to repeat the words she had mumbled.

''...Okay? If that's all Musashi and I will be leaving. I need to contact the rest of my peerage. Tell them we're going to Japan and they'll have to finish their studies there.. Doubt they mind though since I haven't seen a few of them in quite some time.'' He nodded to himself as he made plans on the spot which weren't all that bad. He even saw Musashi nod her head that it was a good idea!

''If that's all we'll be heading back to our current residence?''

Osiris nodded her head, even if she didn't want him to leave she knew she couldn't stop him. As long as she's known him he had been one to do whatever he felt like, go where the wind blows, one could say.

It was one of the many things she had come to like about him. When she noticed they were no longer in the room with her, Osiris allowed herself to let out a heavy sigh as she buried her face in her hands. She inwardly cursed her own weakness, her inability to admit her feelings to the blond.

She was going to call Amaterasu again, perhaps she could offer some advice. And even if she couldn't she always knew how to cheer her up.

* * *

''So..'' Musashi turned to her master as they entered their current residence. ''You don't think they'll be upset when you contact them all the sudden and ask them to leave everything behind to join us in Japan?''

''Uh.. Perhaps? I don't think my Bishop will be, even though she'll make it sound like it. Damn tsundere. Then again, she is already in Japan, just not the correct city so she'd have it easy. The most troublesome ones will likely be my Rook and other Knight since both of them should be somewhere in Europe.. I recall them saying they were heading to England and that was quite some time back.

Though we're not in a hurry. Having you and my Bishop around will be more than enough, perhaps we might find more members for my peerage.''

''Perhaps,'' Musashi repeated before turning around and looking at him over her shoulder. ''I'll go ahead and start packing our stuff while you can call them.''

''Ah..'' He watched her leave, his eyes unconsciously moving to her hips as she put a sway in her step. ''..Sure.''

Naruto walked over to the couch and sat down, making himself comfortable and prepare himself for the call he was about to make. Knowing her.. Well he'd make sure to keep a safe distance between himself and the phone less he wishes to end up deaf.

''_Hello?''_

''Um.. H-Hi Hayuru.. It's me Naruto.'' True to his expectations, a loud scream came from the other side of the call and he winced as she went on a tirade, calling him all sorts of names which weren't very nice ones. After a while she appeared to be done as he could hear her take deep breaths so tentatively he spoke. ''Are.. Are you done?''

''_Yes!''_

''...Somehow I doubt that. Nevertheless! I'm calling you to inform you that Musashi and I will be moving to Japan soon, Kuoh to be exact. I'd appreciate it if you'd move in with us once there. I know you're currently in Kyoto where you're also studying but I'd appreciate it if you could finish your studied at a school there. Lady Osiris already made arrangements with Lady Amaterasu so there'd be no issues.'' After a moment of silence a drawn out sigh came from the other side of the call.

''_...Fine! You're lucky I haven't seen you in a while.. Not that I miss you or something!''_ She hurriedly added. Naruto stifled a chuckle that almost escaped. _''..Are.. Are making fun of me?'' _Even now with thousands of kilometers between them he still froze at the tone of her voice, as if she'd jump out of his phone right now.

''Of course not Hayuru-chan! I'd never do that.''

''_Hmph! You better not. When will you and Musashi arrive so I can finish up here?''_

''Well, it would either be late in the evening today or tomorrow. Though tomorrow will be more likely.''

''_Eh! That soon!? Why'd you only contact me now? Haaa~.. You better make this up to me, Naruto!''_

''Of course! You know I'd do anything for you girls.''

''_I do. Now, I need to be going if I want to join up with you two when you're here. Where will we be staying in Kuoh?''_

''Er… The address currently escapes me but I think Musashi knows but she's busy. I'll text it to you later, okay?''

''_Sure. See you when you'll get here.''_

''You too Hayuru.'' When she hung up, Naruto threw his phone on the couch beside him as he leaned back in his seat. That had gone much better than he had thought it would.

Sure she had chewed him out quite a bit but that was expected. He was actually surprised how short it was as he knew she'd could've continued for quite some time if she had wanted to.

Oh well, not like he was going to complain. He slowly got up and made his way to where Musashi was at, might as well help her and get it done quicker.

* * *

Teal and blue eyes stared at the large house in front of. Hell, just calling it large would be an understatement. Sure, a normal sized home wouldn't have done it but this was just too much.

Naruto turned his head towards Musashi to see her doing the same. ''Well… We might as well check inside. Message Osiris that we appreciate the house she got us even if it's on the large side.''

''Lead the way.'' Musashi told him, missing the eyeroll Naruto did as he took her hand in his own and entered.

''Damn… She really went all out didn't she.'' Naruto mused as they entered a large open space which appeared to be connected to the living room. Stairs curved around the wall which lead to the second floor.

The large windows provided plenty of natural lighting which was very much welcome. They prefered to check out the second floor first as that was more to their interest.

A hallway that went both left and right was what they were presented with. Though a double door was what greeted them right in the middle of the hallway, likely leading to the master bedroom.

Curious, they opened the two doors and went inside, their eyes quickly widening at the enormous size of the room along with the bed which was so big Naruto was sure it was made for supernatural beings considering they more than often all had harems and the bed before them could fit easily fit four, maybe even five people.

''Wow. This brings a whole different meaning to 'master bedroom.''' He wiggled his eyebrows at Musashi who gave him a dry stare before punching him on the arm. ''Sheesh… Was just joking… Though, you want to christen the bed later?'' Again Musashi swung her arm at him which he ducked under before putting some distance between himself and her and sticking his tongue out. ''You can say no if you want. I'll just ask Hayuru when she gets here. You can bet she won't say no. Tsundere or not she's rather lewd if you know how to push her buttons and I have first hand experience.'' A pleasurable shiver ran through his body at the memories that filled him.

''You really are a pervert.'' Musashi said before surprising him as cupped his face and smashed her mouth on his. Having caught him off guard allowed Musashi to slip in her tongue as she dominated his own that weakly fought back.

After a minute or two she pulled back, licking her lips as a satisfied smile played on her face when she noticed his dazed expression. ''Seems like someone's all bark and no bite.'' Musashi quipped.

She was about to turn around when she felt him take a hold of her arm and spun her back around, goosebumps began to form on the back of her neck when she noticed the look in his eyes. ''You call me a pervert but then go ahead and do that? I think someone needs to be reminded of who the master is in our relationship.'' Before Musashi could form any sort of reply his hands had already found their way around her waist, lifting her up and throwing her onto the bed.

''Uweh!'' She let out a soft squeal from the unexpected move and when she rose into a sitting position she gulped when she saw him approaching the bed. His shirt had already come undone before it was thrown to the ground.

Any complaint she wanted to release left her entirely when he moved up behind her, pressing her close to him as his lips began attacking her neck. And instead of complaints, what left her mouth were her moans and cries as they christened not just the bed but the entire room.

* * *

Quite some time later Musashi was curled up on the couch. She only wore an oversized shirt of Naruto which was riding up her thigh, resulting in her flashing him the blue panties she wore.

Speaking of which.. The blond in question, her master, king and lover was lounging as well. He was only wearing shorts, his hair was still a bit damp, lacking the usual volume of spikiness from the shower they had taken together a little bit ago as they were in the large open living room.

''Hey Naru?'' Musashi spoke up, affectionately shorting his name as he let out a hum. ''What was that school you said we were going to attend again?''

''Oh.. It's.. Kuoh Academy.''

''Kuoh Academy? As in the same Kuoh Academy that until recently was an all-girls school?''

''I think so? I recall hearing something about that. Though we won't be the only Devils there.''

''Hm? How so?''

''Apparently it's also attended by both the Sitri and Gremory heiresses who have their own peerages that also attend school here. They should be aware of our arrival though.. At least not our identity but rather that another Devil and their peerage is joining so it shouldn't cause any trouble.''

''Guess that was indeed smart of you.. When does school for us start?''

''For you, Hayuru and I it should start next monday so that gives us around four, five days to get used to living here and the city itself. Look around to see what it has to offer and whatnot. I'm not sure if you noticed but I sensed quite a lot supernatural energies, not all of them belonging to Devils.''

''Fallen Angels?'' Musashi questioned while playing with her own hair.

''Has to be. I can't think of-'' The sound of the bell ringing had Naruto pause what he was saying as his eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet. ''That has to be Hayuru!''

''You sure?'' He heard Musashi ask and he turned to her with one eyebrow raised, asking her to elaborate. ''I mean, it's been barely a single day, no? Didn't she tell you she had to finish up her own business over in Kyoto? It's possible of course I just don't want you to be disappointed when it's not her.''

''... Why do you have to be like this Musashi?'' Naruto grumbled as he let out a sigh. ''Nonetheless, it still could be so I'm going to check.'' He quickly put on a shirt before walking out of the living room to the door.

He pretty much pulled the door open and smiles when he saw who stood before him. ''Hayuru!'' Naruto exclaimed before pulling her in an embrace which she returned after getting over her surprise. He breathed in her scent while familiarizing himself with her form. She smelled like nature as he brushed his fingers through her dark hair, playing with the red ribbons that decorated her twintails.

When he reached the top of her head and began to scratch her there, two black furred feline ears revealed themselves, his eyes twinkling as they'd twitch each time he brushed his fingers against them.

Finally, after a couple minutes of holding her close he pulled back from the hug and before he could say anything else she managed to catch him off guard with a quick but affectionate kiss. ''Can you please bring my luggage inside, Naru? You don't know how hard it was for me to drag it all the way up here.''

Despite her asking, they both knew he wasn't going to decline. Not with the adorable look on her face and the way her ears flattened against her skull. And she proved it as she walked right past him inside, Naruto following her seconds later with her two suitcases in his hands.

* * *

''So, what do you think?'' Naruto asked his Bishop as he followed her into the living room after dropping off her luggage near the stairs where she greeted his Knight.

''It's big.''

''I know I am but I meant the house.'' He wore a cheeky smirk as he said that to her, reaching up to catch her fist that was on its path to hit him in the face. Hayuru tried to power through but unfortunately for her, he was stronger than her so she huffed when he finally let go of her hand. ''C'mon, you have to admit you set yourself up there.''

Naruto looked at Hayuru who seemed to look anywhere but him. Musashi on the other hand shook her head at him. ''Really Naruto.. She hasn't even been here for five minutes and this is how you start?'' She got to her feet and made her way over to her fellow peerage member where she pulled her in a hug.

''..Wow.. I wish my other Bishop or Pawn were here. They'd definitely appreciate my words.''

''Tch, that's because they constantly want to get in your pants, not hard to see.'' Musashi rebuffed.

''Ouch.. I see how it is. Two versus one.. just rude! Though I can take both on both of you, in the battlefield and in bed.'' Damn, he really should control what he says.

''If you keep this up you'll be sleeping in no bed.'' Musashi warned with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

Naruto met her gaze with his own before eventually relenting. ''Fine. Sorry for my comments. Hayuru.'' He apologized.

The girl in question actually blinked, wondering if she was imagining this before leaning in and whispering into Musashi's ear. ''Did uh, did you do something to him?''

''Nope!'' She responded with a cheshire smile. ''I think he finally understands not to spout the usual crap that escapes his mouth. Isn't it great!''

''..Uhm.. I think so?'' Hayuru glanced at her King a couple times to see he was fumbling around with his cellphone, ignoring his two peerage members.

''Ah, don't worry. He'd be back to his usual self in a bit. Why don't we catch up together as I haven't seen you in months. I'm sure you have plenty of stories to tell.'' Instead of letting her answer, Musashi opted for dragging her along as she lead her to the bedroom in order to talk.

* * *

The door opened as a young bespectacled girl entered. She brushed a few strands of her dark hair to the side before setting her violet orbs on the form of her friend who merely stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

''Sona? What brings you here,'' She glanced at the clock to see it was approaching five in the afternoon. ''At this time no less.''

''I'm here to deliver some last minute papers that I received,'' She walked towards the desk where the redhead was sitting behind, handing over a small stack of papers she had been holding.

''Hm?'' She accepted them and after a nod from her friend began looking through them. ''Naruto.. The name doesn't ring any bells. No last name is given either but he has to be a High Class Devil since he has his own peerage who are joining here as well..'' She turned to Sona who shrugged at her expression.

''I have no idea either Rias. All I know is that he seemed to have some sort of connection to Beelzebub-sama given I received these in a file with his stamp on it.''

''Really now? Interesting.. Did you hear anything from your sister regarding, well, this.'' She placed the files on her desk.

A shake of Sona's head was her answer. ''No, I haven't. You?''

''Nii-sama didn't contact me either strangely enough. Maybe due to Ajuka-sama but knowing them if they were a threat to us they would have ignored him either way.'' Sona nodded in agreement to her friend's words.

''True, I can't see Nee-sama let a potential enemy enter our territory while not jumping in if only to embarrass us.''

Both scrunched up their faces as the scenario played out in their minds and was one they would rather not have actually happen. ''Yeah.. So I take it we'll just have to wait?''

''It appears so.. Still, I'm going to contact Nee-sama just in case.''

''I think I'll have my familiar scout the area they live in given that there is at least an address with these files.''

''You do that. I need to leave as I need to help Saji as he got his first contract.'' Sona spared her friend one last glance before using a magic circle to teleport out of the room.

* * *

End Chapter.

Information Naruto's peerage:

King: Naruto *******

Queen: -

First Bishop: Hayuru Himekawa, Nekoshou/Devil. - Masou Gakuen HxH.

Second Bishop: -

First Knight: Musashi Miyamoto, Human/Devil. - Fate series.

Second Knight: -

Rook: -

Pawn: -

Osiris, Egyptian Goddess of the Underworld. - Masou Gakuen HxH.


End file.
